


[Podfic] The Black Cat of Good Fortune by Kitty_Fic

by fire_juggler



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-23
Updated: 2011-10-23
Packaged: 2017-10-28 15:24:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/309303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_juggler/pseuds/fire_juggler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco had heard that Muggles had strange superstitions about black cats being bad luck, but Draco didn't buy into any of that rubbish. All witches and wizards worth anything knew that black cats were actually good fortune.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] The Black Cat of Good Fortune by Kitty_Fic

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Black Cat of Good Fortune](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/6089) by kitty-fic. 



> Cover Art by wildflower4evr.

Cover Art created by wildflower4evr.

| 

## Streaming Audio:

**Mobile Device Streaming (unzipped mp3)** : [**click here**](http://www.fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/the_black_cat_of_good_fortune.mp3)

## Length:

00:22:59 

## Downloads:

  * [MP3](http://www.fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/the_black_cat_of_good_fortune.mp3.zip) | **Size:** 22.3 MB
  * [M4B](http://www.fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/the_black_cat_of_good_fortune.m4b.zip) | **Size:** 11.3 MB 

  
---|---


End file.
